dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Murderer's Boar
Murderer's Boar ( ) also known as "Damned wild pig of the Murderer's Blood" or "Cursed Gullinbursti" is a powerful independent-avatar sacred gear. This is the second sacred gear that belongs to Annalise Blackwood, being one of the two sacred gears that was forcibly implanted in her by her father, a former scientist of the church who turned stray in order to create his "perfect creation" by using his own daughter and various Church Orphans as experiment subjects. This sacred gear is considered a irregular sacred gear due to it's abnormal beginning, with the avatar being created by the Evil Norse God Loki himself before the God of the Bible captured it and turned it into a sacred gear. Summary This story started when Loki bet the two dwarves brother Brokkr and Eitri that Eitri wouldn't be able to create gifts as good as the one he created, this caused the two brothers to create the boar Gullinbursti. Feeling embarrassed that he was showed up by the two dwarves he decided he would make a even better boar, so using the blood of Cain the first murderer and the hair from Gullinbursti he created the boar that became known as "The Murderer's Boar". He was unable to control the monster and it entered the human world landing in ancient Britain going from town to town bringing with it destruction and terror. It later became known as "The Beast of Britain". The Christian God then sent down Gabriel to deal with the beast. The Norse God Odin feeling responsible for not watching over Loki sent down the Norse goddess of the hunt Skaði to aid the angel. The two then manage to slay the beast and God sealed it's spirit into a sacred gear. It remains a mystery how Loki managed to even get Cain's blood as Cain had been missing for centuries before this event. This is considered one of the newest sacred gears, seeing as it was one of the last sacred gears to be created by the God of the Bible. The sacred gear belonged to one of the sixty children that was kidnapped by Dr. Blackwood named Isaac, a orphan from the church and one of Annalise's closest friends. Realizing the boy possessed a sacred gear, Dr. Blackwood used a extraction ritual and implanted it inside Annalise. The avatar of the sacred gear is neither good nor evil, neither holy nor demonic, thus it has neither holy or demonic abilities. It is simply a animal who can only be controlled by its wielder. Appearance Murderer's Boar has two separate appearances, due to being implanted inside a sacred gear, the boar isn't as big as it used to be, being the size of a regular sized boar now, only being 4.5 feet long and 2 feet in height. The boar's fur is ash gray in color and it possesses dark black eyes.The second form of the sacred gear is a long gray-black scythe with a handle almost five feet long and a long silver and black blade that is five feet long. The scythe is said to possess a deadly aura around it that can make it's opponents shiver. Abilities Murderer's Boar being a independent avatar-type sacred gear is able to fight independently relying on instincts. Due to being implanted inside Analise the boar is shown to fight according to her needs, going after her enemies. The boar, despite it's size is shown to be tremendously strong, able to send a rook like Yura flying with a single tackle. The boar is also capable of surrounding itself in a red-destructive aura that is capable of severely burning those the aura comes in contact with. The sacred gear also is capable of transforming into a scythe that Analise can fight with and can release red crescent shaped energy beams from the blade. Weaknesses Murderer's Boar is very hard to control when in it's avatar form, still possessing the same spirit as when it was alive it is shown to be almost uncontrollable rampaging at Analise's enemies wildly without planning making it impossible for her to come up with a actual plan when the sacred gear is in use. The sacred gear is also shown to cause Analise intense fatigue when she uses the scythe form. Trivia * I originally was going to use the original Gullinbursti for the sacred gear but decided against this because I thought a Loki version would be more interesting. * The avatar image of this sacred gear is based off of the Frenzy boar from Sao. * Despite not being alive, Annalise states that the boar likes it when she gives it hot baths and that it loves to eat strawberries. Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Fanon Items